My Blossom, I am
by EPIC-CherryBlossom101
Summary: "I'm. . ." Sakura looked up. "Go on." She grounded out with her voice hoarse. "In love. . ." Sakura tensed. ". . . with a woman. Who's strong, beautiful and could be pretty sassy when she wants to." Sakura blinked back tears and Kakashi didn't miss it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I, Epic Cherry Blossom 101, do **not **own Naruto. *sigh* I can only dream.

KakaSaku- Yeah!

_Kakashi's thoughts._

. . . . . . . .

Leave. Me. Alone.

That's exactly what he wanted to shout at the kinochi sprinting after him. Instead, he came to a complete stop. Why was he running? She would pry it out of him eventually.

"Sensei!"

He turned to face her and saw how her eyes were filled with concern.

She took a second to catch her breath, then the pestering began . . . again. "I really want to know why you're acting so different."

He gave one of his eye crease smiles then chuckled. "Sakura I assure you I'm fine." Kakashi inwardly frowned. He wasn't fine. He was far from it, but of course the famous Copy ninja had to maintain his cool and stoic attitude. Even when he was falling apart on the inside.

"What a load of crap!"

_Man she just won't give up._

"Hn."

"Look, a family isn't always perfect," She began. "Sometimes they fight and try to keep their distance. No matter how far they go, they'll still be a part of an unbreakable bond." Sakura gave a bitter chortle.

"That's what I thought at first. That a bond could never be broken. That even though we were a family by heart and not blood, that we still had that same relationship. Well I was wrong. There are sick people in this world who just crave power!" She was now yelling. "They just throw everything away to accomplish something that can't be accomplished without changing who they are! Then they just waltz back into your life like everything is fine, like you've went through no pain and suffering!" Angry tears poured from her emerald orbs.

"What does Sasuke have to do with me?" _I knew why she had brought this up, but decided to play dumb._

She wiped away some tears. Sakura remained silent for a bit before bursting into more exclamations. "I hate him now, Sensei! But I try to except the fact that he's here for Naruto's sake."

_I never thought I would hear Sakura say that._

"You're already hush about your feelings enough. Don't forget about us, we've spent all this time together as a team. You've been avoiding us, especially me, for three whole years. . ."

_I hate myself right now. She seems really hurt by that._

" . . . and there is no way in hell I'm letting another one of my team mates go astray from our team for whatever reason. You leaving me, uh, I mean us, would be even more heartbreaking than Sasuke's absence because you were the one to teach us some of the greatest life lessons. Like to never leave a comrade behind even if there was a risk of jeopardizing the mission.

"I wouldn't think of leaving, my house is quite nice."

A vein popped out of Sakura's forehead.

"You're obviously not getting what I'm trying to say, so let me put in simpler terms." She replied with fierce eyes.

_I did get what she was saying. A hundred percent. She fears that I will become __**distant**__ like Sasuke and abandon them. I mean I don't blame her. I haven't spoken to Naruto in a while, or to Sasuke since his return. I just reunited with Sakura a day ago. Should I tell her?_

A greenish hue surrounded her small foot.

_Dammit, this is the last time I play dumb._

In a swift movement Sakura gave Kakashi a good kick in the shin, shattering the bone underneath his flesh. He let out a cry of pain then fell to his knees. She then kneeled down to meet his lone eye.

"Sorry I had to do that, but seriously you can tell me anything. Don't keep in your feelings. I know I might not be making any sense, but I just don't want you to feel as if you can't talk to me," she explained while healing Kakashi's shin. "So please, what's upsetting you?"

He sighed.

_I guess I have no choice. _

"Uh, well," he began while wincing in pain. Sakura listened with her whole heart ready to comfort the clearly wounded shinobi. Wounded both inside . . . . and out thanks to her. Once the pinkette heard his first reason for his distress her whole world came crashing down.

"Um, can you repeat that first one?" She hesitantly whispered. Kakashi looked up at the young girl and could already see the hurt welling in her eyes. He obeyed.

"I'm in love." Sakura bit her lip. She wouldn't let herself blurt out anything that would upset him so she just kept silent and continued to heal him.

"I'm. . ."

Sakura looked up. "Go on." She grounded out with her voice hoarse.

"In love. . ." Sakura tensed.

". . . with a woman. Who's strong, beautiful and could be pretty sassy when she wants to."

Sakura blinked back tears and Kakashi didn't miss it.

_Is she upset?_

"Her name was Rin." Kakashi quickly lied. He knew he never felt the same way that Rin felt about him. "It wasn't meant to be."

Sakura's eyes remained fixated on the ground.

"I realized it would be wrong to be together and I'm partially responsible for why she is hurting so much. It would be stupid to tell her how I fell." She had never seen her sensei in such a vulnerable state. She gave a jealous frown disguised as a gentle smile.

"It's not. I mean, despite the pain you might have caused her, telling her you love her really shows you care. I would go for you because I know in the end you would be there for me."

Sakura observed the expression Kakashi wore on his masked face. His brows knitted and his lone eye held a look of amusement. It took a minute for Sakura to realize what she just said. A pretty pink blush adorned her pale cheeks.

"Uh . . . you know, if we ever were to- together, but we're not. Hehe . . . I mean y- you would never want to be with a girl like me." She stuttered.

_Wow, I'm surprised she didn't catch on._

Sakura saw the smile in his eyes.

_I guess I could tease her a bit more._

"Why you say that?" Kakashi questioned.

"Well . . . ."

She moved her hands from Kakashi's shin.

"Never mind." She quickly blurted.

He placed a hand on her flushed cheek.

_Oh Kami, why did I just do that? I might as well brace myself for the deadly blow that's bound to come._

Kakashi closed his eyes and tensed waiting for the blow. But it never came. To his surprise, Sakura buried her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around the Sharingan warrior.

Kakashi's eyes remained closed while he held his cherry blossom close. She violently sobbed in his arms.

"All I wanted was for him to like me!" She balled.

_Great, him again . . . _

"I'm such a fool! Even now that my love for him is gone, I still desire someone."

Kakashi squeezed the trembling girl in his arms, trying to comfort her.

"Someone simply amazing, and I've found him, but just like Sasuke he would never love me in a million years."

"Still didn't answer my question." Kakashi added.

"I'm ugly."

Kakashi detangled his ex-student from his embrace and held her steady by her shoulders so he could make direct eye contact. Something he usually avoided.

Sakura looked completely startled.

_Is she serious?_

"You're ugly?" He repeated.

She gave a nod.

"Explain."

"Explain what?"

"Explain why you think you're ugly."

"Well," she began, "my hair is pink and stringy which is disgusting." He sighed. "I'm really pale." He rolled his eye. "I have no curves." _She completely lied through her teeth._ _Anyone with eyes could see the well-defined soft curves she has, well developed. Wait, I shouldn't be thinking about that! _

"My eyes are a boogerish green." _Lie. _"Plus I'm really short." _Well, kind of true. "_Last, but not least my big forehead."

Sakura looked up to see Kakashi gazing at her.

"You're really insecure." He stated.

"Obviously." She muttered ashamed of her poor self-esteem.

"You're hair. . ." he started.

"Hm?"

"Your hair, is so exotic and unique. It definitely sets you aside from all the other ordinary girls. Your skin is so pretty and blemish free unlike most shinobi's. Don't take this the wrong way,"Kakashi cleared his throat, "but, you do have some gentle curves." "Your pools of emerald, or as you call them (boogerish green eyes) are simply hypnotizing. You are quite petite, but I find it amusing how your tiny little fists pack such a powerful punch." "Lastly, you're forehead shouldn't be seen as a flaw, it balances out your facial features." The copy ninja then finished with his famous eye crease.

Sakura's face was pinker than her hair. In fact, her whole face down to her neck was cherry red. She never thought that her ex-sensei the man she had longed for and admired just said this to her. She couldn't bring herself to respond to him. So in response she gave a timid smile.

_She looks so cute like this. I should turn away she might get the wrong impression if I sit here and stare at her for this long._

Sakura took a moment to gape at her ex-sensei. He seemed to be staring of into the distance deep in his thoughts. She sighed, she wondered when she would ever get to see his face.

"What? Are you going to protest?" Kakashi turned and their eyes met.

"Oh, no. Thank you." She whispered.

Kakashi studied her face. _Looks like she is unsure of whether she should say what she is about to say. (Suspicious)._

"Sensei . . ."

"Kakashi . . ." He corrected.

_Is it really that hard to remember to call me by my name, now that we're equals?_

"Sensei . . ." She repeated smirking. Kakashi frowned underneath his mask.

"Hn?"

"Since, you gave you're opinion on my appearance, I want give mine on yours."

_What is she hinting at? Wait I know . . . ._

"In order to do that I have to see your full appearance." She shyly suggested.

_Maybe I can steer her away from the subject. _

"Oh naughty little Sakura why would you want to see your old sensei in that way?" Kakashi teased.

She backed quickly away from where he sat.

"What!? No!" She yelled with a flushed face. "I . . . oh for goodness sake, I want to see your face!"

Kakashi glanced at Sakura for a moment before answering.

"No."

"Oh come on Kakashi Sensei, please I-"

His fists clenched tightly as he abruptly stood up from his spot on the ground.

"It's KA-KA-SH-I, no sensei included." He replied coldly. "I don't show my face for a reason. Got it?!"

Sakura flinched.

_Man I can be really harsh. Why do the words sound right in my head but come out wrong in reality?_

"I'm sorry Sensei, um, I mean Kakashi. I thought that you hid your face just to be, you know, mysterious." She apologized clearly hurt by his hostile words.

Kakashi sighed. "I'm sorry, it just brings back bad memories, which I really don't want to talk about."

"It's alright, I can be snappy sometimes too."

_She's sure right about that, not so much the sometimes part._

"Definitely."

Sakura stuck out her tongue while squinting her big green eyes.

_So cute._

She then smiled.

_Man it's getting pretty late I should start heading home._

"Hey Sakura, it's late we should get home, don't you think?"

She frowned.

Kakashi lifted up a silver brow in confusion. "What?"

"You lied to me."

_So she did know . . ._

"Look Sakura I –"

"Kakashi please I won't bother you about this anymore. I promise. Just tell me the real reason why you're acting like this."

"Sakura I'm going home," and with that he began to walk off. He had been at the training grounds all day, he wanted to go home.

The petite jounin jumped onto Kakashi's back startling him. He stumbled forward sending both of them crashing into the grass.

"Please, don't. Not yet!" She desperately pleaded.

_The hell?_

"Sakura just get off of me." He replied coolly.

She remained on top of him holding him to the ground.

_Why does she have to be so difficult? If this continues I'm probably going to tell her._

"Get off."

"Just please-"

Before she could finish her sentence Kakashi swiftly rolled over forcing her beneath him then hoisted her up over his shoulder.

Sakura began to violently trash in his strong grip. "Put me down!" She bellowed.

The Copy ninja continued to walk with Sakura frantically trying to break free over his shoulder.

"Put me down!"

"As you wish. . . "

_Teasing her never gets old._

Kakashi grabbed Sakura's foot and flipped her over leaving her dangling helplessly. He held her body up as if it was a rag doll and watched her squirm.

"Ahh! Put me down!"

"I did."

"You know what I mean!"

"No, I actually don't."

He held her foot higher in the air.

_Good thing she was wearing shorts instead of a skirt . . . _

Sakura's hair dangled and the blood began to rush to her head.

"Kakashi Hatake if you don't put me down I swear I'll castrate you!" She seethed.

_My balls. . . ._

Kakashi quickly released his ex-student.

Sakura ungracefully fell to the ground nearly falling head first. She slowly got up with a murderous look on her face.

Kakashi shielded his manly parts.

_Still look like she wants to de-ball me._

Sakura sighed and her face softened.

_*Phew*_

"Please just tell me."

"No."

"Please?!"

"Why, can't you just take no for an answer?"

"Because, you brought up that woman, Rin, while you were explaining and I was curious to know -"

_Maybe she really doesn't know. _

Kakashi thought about it, and it all made sense.

"Don't lie to yourself!" Kakashi interrupted. "You know that you're really looking for me to answer a question that you've had ever since Sasuke left!"

Sakura gasped. Was she really that transparent?

_I'll have to just say it._

"I am."

Her eyes widened.

"I am." He repeated. He then walked off leaving Sakura speechless. He loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do **not** own Naruto.

Kakasaku- Double Yeah!

_Inner Thoughts _

Thank you to those who have reviewed so far. I appreciate it so much!

. . . . . . . . .

The overwhelming drudgery of healing the wounded and taking on monstrous piles of paper work were the only two things that kept Sakura's mind occupied. As long as she didn't think of Kakashi, drowning herself in loads of work seemed fairly rational to her.

So that's exactly what she did every day; worked until she nearly fell out.

This was all before her strenuous routine was put to a stop.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Sakura struggled to keep her eyes lids open as Tsunade spoke.

"Hmm, what did you say Shishou?" She murmured dozily.

Tsunade sighed.

"I'm giving you a day off."

Sakura's eyes narrowed in light suspicion. Lady Tsunade rarely gave her days off. She glanced out of the window of the Hokage's office. It surely didn't look like the apocalypse was happening…that seemed to be the only circumstance where she would be reprieved from her duty.

"But Lady Tsunade I'm the head medic. Who's going to . . .?"

"Shizune." She irritably answered eyeing her from the corner of her eye. Shizune gave a nervous smile from the corner where she stood with Tonton rowdily squealing in her arms.

"I can…work. "Sakura continued in the midst of a lengthy yawn.

"Quiet." Tsunade's voice was stern.

The tired blossom sunk her head in defeat. She was in no condition to argue.

"You are to go home and get some rest. That's an order." Her eyes held a hint of concern.

Sakura looked up and gave a soft smile. Tsunade was like a mother to her. She really did have a warm heart in that busty chest of hers. Even though she gave an order, Sakura had no desire to sleep no matter how much her body needed it. The memories of **that night** seemed to dominate her weakened mind every time she had attempted to get some shuteye. "Is that all Shishou?"

"Yes that is all, but keep on your toes, soon you will be going on a mission."

Sakura ears perked up at the word **mission**. The word had almost seemed foreign to her; she hadn't had one in such a long time.

. . . . . . .

Sakura groggily surveyed her fridge.

_Goodness, I have nothing in here._

Sakura grabbed her wallet from the counter and put on her sandals. _I hope I don't run into him at the super market._

As the weary cherry blossom sauntered through the peaceful streets of Konoha, she took the time to appreciate the tranquil breeze cooling her body.

The pinkette's face contorted into mild satisfaction when the market came into view.

. . . . . . . . .

Kakashi tightened the grip on his silver hair, sinking deeper into thought. He didn't focus on the words he was reading from his book, but only the words that were racing through his mind. His last words of that night replayed in his mind over and over again, further convincing himself he had really made one hell of a mess. He had known what she had been pondering for a while. But he never thought that he would be the one to give the first response…at least not in the way he had.

_**Flashback**_

"Kakashi-Sensei! Really?" The rambunctious blonde paused before ranting on again. "Forehead…" Ino smirked. "Now that's a real man!"

"Not so loud pig!" Sakura aggressively shushed, quite flustered.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Sakura, you know I'm right! When did you start having feelings for him?"

The pink haired kunoichi stuck her head out of her office door, too vigilant of eavesdroppers to formulate a response.

"Hey Forehead! I asked you question!"

"I know, Ino-pig." She continued on. "Well, ever since Sasuke left I'd been wondering. Is there anyone out there who is in love with me? But of course, I didn't really know what love was back then, but I still longed for it." Sakura sighed sheepishly. "I sound so pathetic."

"Sakura, just tell me, you don't sound **that** pathetic to me." Ino playfully teased attempting to lighten the mood.

Sakura feigned a chuckle. "Alright Pig," She began. " Well, I knew that Naruto had always liked me. I feel horrible that I treat him badly at times." Sakura sighed. "I really don't mean him any harm. I mean… who could? It's Naruto. Inspite of him being totally obnoxious at times, who could truly want to intentionally hurt such a kind-hearted, fun-loving person?" Her eyes brimmed with shame and her demeanor remained unsettled. As if she just couldn't get out everything she wanted to say.

Ino looked up at her long time friend. "Sakura, where are you going with all of this, all I asked was when did you start to have feeling for Kakashi-sensei?"

"Um, yeah your right Ino…"Sakura breathed.

"I had always admired Kakashi-sensei. When Naruto left we became closer and gradually moved from having a companionship to a full-fledged friendship. In this time I developed a small crush on him. As time went on, I fell hard for him, just like how I'd fell for Sasuke. Only this time, my love had more meaning behind it. After Naruto came back, everything was fine. When Sasuke finally came back, he totally shut me out. I'm so confused. Damn it, I'm twenty-one Ino! It's been so long since I've talked to him! I'm too scared to tell him how I feel. I doubt he would even take me seriously if I told him that I loved him." Throughout her reply Sakura's voice rose and fell like the raging waves of the ocean.

Ino gave a sympathetic smile. "Love isn't easy Forehead. I'll tell you that. Even though I go on about how you need to get a man…" She paused then grit her teeth, "I myself, only had dozens of short-lived relationships. But now I think I finally found that special someone." For the first time in what seemed like forever a small blush grazed the flashy blonde's cheeks; one that truly showed her sincerity. Ino entwined her hand with Sakura's and once again flashed her a smile. The glint that she held in her eyes made Sakura's eyes widen.

"Wow… Ino don't get me wrong, I accept the way you feel, but I just can't return the feelings. You are amazing, but I think of you as a friend. I'm sorry I hope you understand." The pink haired medic awkwardly placed her other hand on her friends shoulder, awestruck but accepting.

Ino's eye twitched violently as she listened to her friend's reply. She wasn't sure how to respond to what she had just heard. The awkwardness seemed to radiate between the two girls.

"Billboard Brow I was talking about Shikamaru." She stated matter-of-factly trying to mask her slight annoyance.

Sakura's face tuned beet red. "Oh, I just thought…by the way you were…I'm sorry…why did I even think, "She stuttered strikingly similar to Hinata.

Ino let out a scandalous cackle. "Oh, Forehead. Never in a million years would I ever consider seeing you in that way." She laughed.

Sakura exhaled. She knew that the insult was coming, but she just didn't know when.

Ino ceased snickering. "Anyway, Sakura even though love may be a rocky road, it will get smoother in time when you find that special someone. Do you think you've found him?"

"Yes." The answer had slipped from her lips without her even giving it any thought. She knew that she had. She loved everything about Kakashi…well, mostly everything. In truth, he made her happy. Just his very presence brightens her mood. If only he would talk to her again.

"Kakashi-Sensei is fourteen years your senior, I know he isn't your sensei anymore but…"

Sakura cut her short. "I know. If he ever did like me, which he most likely doesn't, I would want him to love me for the woman I am today, not the weak and worthless girl I was before." The youthful blossom gave a sour smile.

Ino sighed thinking of something to say to try and revive the wilted blossom. "Sakura the past is in the past. Don't dwell on what has happened; be happy about what is happening. You are the head medic ninja and you've nearly surpassed Lady Tsunade. You are beautiful, and you've actually managed to fill out some." The blonde finished her last remark with a slight smirk.

Once again slightly flustered, Sakura shared a grin with her friend and embraced her into a tight squeeze.

"You know Forehead, I think you should really tell him how you feel and get it off your chest."

The overwhelming feeling of anxiety suddenly overtook Sakura. "I'm not so sure that I should …" Ino shot Sakura a mild glare that silenced the uncertain girl.

"You really love him don't you?" Ino asked genuinely.

"I do, with all of my heart. Words can't explain…how I feel for him." A blushed made its way onto Sakura's cheeks.

"Then tell him."

"I still don't know…"

Another glare came Sakura's way and this one hadn't been as light as the other one.

"I'll find a way." She sighed. Ino huffed triumphantly.

"Man Forehead, You fell for quite a hunk. A stealthy and mysterious, pervy book reading one."

The pinkette's rosy cheeks deepened in color. "I guess I did…"

_**End of Flash back**_

Kakashi had felt a bit guilty for listening in on their conversation, but at the time, his body seemed to have reacted on its own the minute he had heard his name uttered from her office. He'd stood around the corner of her office while masking his chakra, hanging onto every word that crossed Sakura's lips.

The Copy Ninja had suspected that his pink haired student had grown to like him, but he never knew she **loved **him**.**

One of the things that he found most troubling was when she said that she wondered if there was anyone out there who was in love with her? **That night **Kakashi had answered her question. Judging by the look she wore on her face after his response, he was sure she knew what he meant by it.

Some time ago, he'd once felt similar to how Sakura had when he first came to the realization that the ones he truly cared for and valued were gone. _Minato-sensei, Rin, Obito, Dad…_

Things have changed and new people have made there way into his life. They could never replace them, but they did make him feel needed in some way.

Of course he hadn't seen her in this light when she was younger. Just recently, he began to grow fonder of her. Over the years they've gotten closer as friends, but now all he saw her as was a beautiful accomplished woman.

When Sasuke returned Kakashi was surprised that his ex-student wasn't so happy. She only showed the slightest contentment. This was when he realized that she really had changed. This was also when he realized that it was wrong to even love her. Many would frown upon his love for her, but Kakashi knew in his heart that he had no intention of doing anything to hurt Sakura. This was when he decided he should keep his distance, but now he understood that he only caused her more pain.

The silver haired jounin set down his Icha-Icha book and headed toward the kitchen. He hadn't eaten much in a while.

Kakashi came face to face with an empty refrigerator. He then checked his cabinets. To his annoyance they were also mostly empty.

_Guess I have to go to the market._


End file.
